Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 9: A Promise Kept
by RGGod
Summary: Milleniumon awakens to find herself in Heaven's Court. Meanwhile, Tyson and Azmon try to come to terms with what Tyler has told them. Read and Review please!
1. A Late Breakfast

_**A Late Breakfast**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Infirmary**

"Huuuuh," she groaned in her sleep, slowly regaining consciousness. "Where am I?" she gazed around. She was in some kind of infirmary, lying on her belly in a rather large bed, a large blanket on top of her.

"Welcome to Heaven's Court," a voice greeted her.

"AH!" she sat up, startled, holding the blanket up to her chest, "Catastromon?!"

He nodded, "Glad to see that you're alright," he gazed at her, "As you can see, I kept my word,"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, I can see that, thank you," she responded in her formal voice.

He smirked, "What? Did you think I was lying?"

She chuckled, "No, not at all. You're too… kind to lie,"

He let out a sigh of shame, "If they only knew,"

She smirked, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about **that**,"

He sighed again, "Yes, I know,"

She looked around again, and noticed someone on a bed near her, "Is that that little girl and her dragon? You actually left her in a room with me?! WHY?!"

"Because I trust you," she blushed, and Catastromon gazed at Trixie, calmly sleeping on a bed nearby. Dracomon was cuddled up, sleeping at the foot of the bed. "They've been through a lot yesterday."

"Really? Like what?" Milleniumon questioned.

"We'll talk about this later, but first," he tapped his wrist as if he was wearing a watch.

"Huh?" Dracomon woke up, stretching his arms in yawn, "What?!" he stared in astonishment, "Milleniumon!" he snarled.

Catastromon gave another sigh, "Calm down, Dracomon. She will not hurt you (probably),"

Dracomon took a deep breath, "Fine," he shot Milleniumon a glare, "But I have my eyes on you!"

"Yes, yes," Milleniumon shrugged, "I'm used to the wandering eyes of you men," she shot Catastromon a glare.

"Sick," Dracomon almost threw up in disgust at the thought.

"Hmph!" Milleniumon crossed her arms, but then keeled over in sudden pain, "AAAAH! IT HURTS!" she held her hands to her stomach.

Catastromon's eye widened in worry, "Are you okay?" he reach out a hand, but she swatted it aside as Dracomon watched in confusion.

She gulped before taking several deep breaths, "Yeah… heh… OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! I can feel it… writhing around, trying to get out. It hurts so much,"

"Is it Armageddemon?" Catastromon asked in surprise, and Dracomon cringed. He had heard the whole story from Catastromon himself.

She gritted her teeth, "No, it's just a stomachache, of course it's Armageddemon you idiot!" He cringed under her yells. She took a few more deep breaths. Armageddemon was struggling to escape from inside of her pocket dimension, and it was tearing her up inside, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as tears ran down her face, "DAMN YOU CHAOSGALLANTMON! DAMN YOUR SOUL TO OBLIVION!"

Catastromon gulped, "Hold on, keep it in. If Armageddemon gets out, it'll kill you, it'll kill everyone! You can fight it! I know you can!"

"Thanks," she gasped as the pain subsided, "I think it gave up for now, or at the very least it just got tired."

Catastromon let loose a sigh of relief, as Dracomon just stared dumbfounded. "Thank goodness," he let loose another sigh, "Are you alright?"

She took a while to gather her breath before replying, "Yeah, I'm okay for now. At least until it tries to get out again,"

"What was that?" Dracomon exclaimed.

She shot him a glare, "Haven't you been listening!" she yelled. "It was Armageddemon. It tried to get out."

Dracomon gulped, "It can escape your Ultimate Fusion?" he asked in a voice dripping with terror.

She nodded, "If it's strong enough. I managed to keep it in this time, but I don't know if I could do the same the next time."

Catastromon's eye widened, "But you have to! If it forces itself out, you'll die!"

She looked down, "I know," /I created Armageddemon by fusing the data of over a hundred Demons./ she shivered as she remembered the screams of her soldiers. /Then this pain… the burden of this monster… is my atonement… my punishment./ A tear of shame dropped down her face.

Catastromon noticed this and got up, "Do you need anything?"

She looked up, "What?"

Catastromon sighed, "Do you need anything?" he repeated. "Food, water, and/or anything?"

She looked down and held a hand to her throat, "I could use something to drink." Her stomach growled, causing her to blush, "And maybe some breakfast,"

He nodded, "Of course, anything more specific?"

"Hmmm," she stroked her chin thoughtfully, "A bottle of half frozen water, with the ice crushed so that it floats. For breakfast, how about three eggs, one boiled, one hard, and one bubble, with a side of extra crispy bacon."

He smiled inwardly, "Of course. Just give me a few minutes," as he turned to leave, Milleniumon did something that shocked Dracomon. She grabbed him and pulled him close, whispering something so quiet that Dracomon couldn't hear no matter how hard he tried.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Are you insane or something?" she quietly whispered the question.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "Me, sane? Really? I've been tortured for years, decades, if not centuries. Do you really think I'm in the best state of mind?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that Catastromon had been tortured, but not for centuries.

His expression turned serious, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just got a little carried away. Please forget what I just said," he bowed before leaving the room, heading toward the kitchen.

She sighed, "What a mon. How foolish," she turned to glare at Dracomon, "What are you looking at?"

"Eep!" he jumped. "Umm… uh… nothing!"

"Uhhh," she groaned. "You men and your wandering eyes,"

Dracomon nearly threw up. /How does Catastromon find her attractive? I just can't see why!/

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and tried to stand up. She tested her legs, they seemed to be alright. She stretched her arms, they felt a little stiff, but other than that they felt alright. She sat back down on the bed. "I hope Catastromon gets back here soon. I'm hungry,"


	2. Argument

_**Argument**_

* * *

**Yesterday Afternoon, Record Forest Pond**

"Wait, 'She' what? She?" They turned to stare at each other, before turning to stare back at Tyler, "WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

"What?" Tyler sounded annoyed.

"Dorumon… is a she?" Azmon asked in disbelief.

"Then Alphamon is a…" Tyson began in disbelief.

Tyler shot them a glare, "What? You can't believe that Alphamon was a girl? Hate to break to you, but women can be badass too,"

Tyson shook his head, "No, I know women can be badass. Have you seen Trixie or Abby when they biomerged? What I meant was that the other Royal Knights all called Alphamon a guy, so how can Dorumon, the real Alphamon, be a girl?"

Tyler face-palmed, "Dorumon always said the other knights couldn't tell a boy from a girl unless it was obvious. She also said that they never bothered to ask her, and that she didn't want to complicate things."

"Oh," Tyson and Azmon said at the same time. Although they were still shocked, it was a somewhat believable tale. Dorumon's voice was a very low alto, practically a tenor. They spoke again, "But still WHAT THE F-" they began.

Tyler rushed behind them and clamped a hand over their mouths, "No offense, but I'm kinda tired of that gag, kay?"

They nodded and Tyler smiled, "Good," He went back to his bath, "We should be able to biomerge sometime tomorrow when we get our energy back,"

Tyson nodded, he knew that it was impossible to biomerge on command when you were low on energy. That was why they (stupidly) attacked Milleniumon with nothing but sticks. /In all fairness, she was much more tired than we were./ Tyson thought with a pout. "By the way, can you tell me about your ability to open portals?"

Tyler nodded, "Certainly, but it's not my ability, it's Alphamon's. That's why I was brought here,"

"Brought here?" Azmon questioned, "Can you tell us about that?"

Tyler dragged a hand across his face, "Yes, but first, let's go over portals. Only a few digimon are capable of opening portals, Alphamon among them. It's a delicate art. To open a portal, we need to know four things: the coordinates of where we are, what where we are looks like, the coordinates of where we want to go, and what where we want to go looks like."

They nodded, both thinking /That sounds fairly reasonable./

"Ahem," Azmon cleared his throat, "Anyway, can you tell us about why you were brought here?"

Tyler nodded with a face-palm, "Yes, do you remember Catastromon ever talking about a time when Alphamon met with Milleniumon. How it ended with Alphamon losing and how Catastromon came and rescued her?" They nodded, "Good. Here's the gist of what happened: Alphamon was spying on Milleniumon, she found out, chased and fought her, Alphamon lost and opened a portal, Catastromon stepped through, dig- took care of Milleniumon, took Alphamon back into the portal, it closed, and Alphamon dedigivolved back into Dorumon." He took a deep breath and continued, "Catastromon took care of Dorumon, but with his errand girl out, he needed to advance his plans, so he sent out his first signals to the human world. One signal found its way to me, and (after a few minutes in a portal) I found myself in the Digital World. Catastromon and Dorumon greeted me, and I was given my digivice. After a months' worth of training, we were finally able to biomerge to Alphamon. After three more weeks of training, we mastered the portal ability, and we became Catastromon's herald. Many months later, Catastromon sent out his second set of signals. They made their way across the internet and phone lines, finding their ways to your emails and phones. Abby and Arashi were brought here first, and you came after them. We felt that your personalities matched up close enough, so you became Azmon's partner. Soon after however, Trixie came to the Digital World by clicking the email /Note: change passwords./ that brought me here. Catastromon," he paused to drag a hand across his face, "apparently forgot to turn off the signal, and since shutting it off in the middle of her transportation would kill her, he quickly redirected her transport to somewhere else, where she met her own partner, Dracomon." He took a deep breath, "And that's about it,"

"Wow," they said at once, "And we thought Catastromon explained things in detail."

"Hmhmhm," Tyler chuckled exactly like Catastromon, "If you say so,"

"By the way, how long have you been in the Digital World?" Tyson asked him.

"Oh about two and a half years," he answered.

"WHAT THE F-"

They continued to bathe, and when they were finished, drying and putting their clothes on, Dorumon appeared, "What took you so long?" she asked them while wrinkling her nose.

"We were just having a little conversation," Azmon told her.

Her nose wrinkled again, "Well you should have spent more time bathing and less time talking. You still reek of cat,"

Azmon blushed, "Shut up! I am a mon!"

"Hah!" she snorted, "You look more like a child,"

"Hmph!" he crossed his arms, "I could say the same thing to you!"

"Watch what you say to me!" she snarled, causing Azmon to gulp, "What? You scared?"

"Hah!" Azmon snorted in contempt, "The only thing I'm afraid of is Slendermon," his voice dropped to a whisper, "You don't think he lives here do you?"

She shot him a look of annoyance, "You are an idiot of the highest caliber, outmatched only by the idiocy of your partner the pervert king,"

"HEY!" Tyson interjected, "I am not an idiot!"

Tyler laughed at this, "Hahahahaha! Yeah, keep at it, it's already evening. Hahahaha!" he watched as they continued arguing, but no matter how long they continued, Dorumon was winning. She was a champion of arguing, while Tyson and Azmon were merely advanced amateurs. They didn't stand a chance.

"Well… umm… you're a…" Azmon struggled to find the right word, "Bitchmon!" /Wow, I haven't called anyone that since Lunamon. I should introduce them, they'll get along well… well maybe too well./

**Author's Note**

**Well that ends chapter two. A little notice, you might want to read some other things I've written, like my set of poems about giant monsters, or my funny little one-shot poem about Eustace Bagge of Courage the Cowardly Dog, it's hilarious!**


	3. Apology

_**Apology**_

* * *

**Evening, Record Forest**

"I'm so hungry," Tyson complained as he held a hand to his growling stomach.

"Me too!" Azmon complained as well, holding his stomach in the same way as Tyson.

"Quit you're complaining!" Dorumon snarled out the order.

"Okay!" they both responded at once with a salute. After yesterday, they had grown quite fearful of Dorumon and her temper.

"Manage your anger, Dorumon," Tyler reprimanded her. "It's okay guys," he sighed. He turned to Dorumon, "I think it's time for us to leave, so are you ready to biomerge?"

"Yes, Tyler, I am ready," she nodded. "Let's do this!"

He smiled, "Okay then, let's biomerge!" He held his digivice forward, and a light burst from it, surrounding Tyler in a blue aura. Dorumon herself turned into a beam of light that overlaid itself on top Tyler like a cocoon, growing larger and changing its shape to become a new figure entirely.

**DORUMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ALPHAMON!**

The black knight emerged from the cocoon, standing tall and proud in their combined new form, their white out, blue under cape fluttering gallantly by some unseen wind. They smirked down to Tyson and Azmon, "Impressed?"

They both nodded, too amazed too even speak in the face of the black knight.

"Good," Alphamon smiled, "Now before we get going, please remember that you are to tell no one of our identities as Tyler and Dorumon. As far as anyone else is concerned, we are Alphamon and Alphamon only, understand?"

Tyson nodded readily with a salute, "Yep, I understand you 100% crystal clear!"

"Hmmm? I don't know about this, but I guess," Azmon reluctantly nodded as well, "We don't really have a choice but to agree, don't we?"

"Of course you don't," Alphamon responded in Dorumon's voice.

"WHAT?!" Tyson and Azmon both exclaimed in surprise. "How can you talk with one voice at a time? We can only think in two voices, but we can't speak without using both voices at once! How can you do it?"

Alphamon held a hand to their head in annoyance, "Trust us, you have to know what you're doing, but all it takes is a little practice. Maybe we could show you sometime,"

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Azmon exclaimed with fists clenched in excitement, "Right Tyson?"

He nodded vigorously in agreement, "Yeah! I can't wait! Let's get back to everyone!"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, let's head to Heaven's Court, that is where everyone should be,"

"Really? Shouldn't they still be at the battlefield," Tyson asked in confusion, "For that matter, how do you know that they're at Heaven's Court?"

"Hmhmhm," they chuckled, "Because it was a part of Catastromon's plan, it was all a part of his plan,"

"Wow," they said with wide eyes, "Does he plan for everything?"

"Unfortunately, no," they dragged a hand down their face, "Catastromon is book smart, as for being regular smart, his IQ is only slightly above average. So he is prone to making several oversights and mistakes, and he sometimes lets his kindness get in the way of his goals,"

"Oh," they nodded in understanding.

After several moments of awkward silence, Tyson began the conversation anew, "Well then," Tyson said with a smile while raising a fist to the air, "Let's go to Heaven's Court!"

"Yeah!" Azmon cheered while jumping up and down. "I'm hungry so let's go!"

"We're a bit hungry too, so let's try the dining room," Alphamon opened a portal to Heaven's Court's dining room. They gazed into the portal and a smile appeared on their face, "Ah, what luck? It appears that everyone's gathered here, including Catastromon and-"

Tyson and Azmon interrupted them, "IT'S MILLENIUMON!"

Tyson reached for his digivice and a light burst from its screen. The light gave Tyson a purple aura, and Azmon turned into a light as well, wrapping around Tyson to form a second skin as they grew and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely!

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

Tyson and Azmon merged into a demonic warrior. "MILLENIUMON!" they screamed as they charged through the portal.

Alphamon watched wide-eyed as this happened. They dragged a hand across their face in self-disappointment, "Oh crap. Why ever did we forget to tell them about Catastromon and Milleniumon's deal?"

**Evening, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

She followed Catastromon into the dining room where everyone was gathered. She shot them a look of disinterest, "Hello, I'm Milleniumon. Now that introductions are out of the way, please tell me what the f*ck you want to talk about,"

Catastromon face-palmed, "Please, please watch your language,"

She smirked, "Fine Mr. Kindness Fetish,"

He shot her a look of annoyance, "It is not a fetish,"

"If you say so," she shrugged.

"Umm," Ophanimon awkwardly began, "Could you please take a seat?"

She shrugged "Why not?" as she walked to her chosen seat something unexpected happened.

A portal opened, and Asmodaimon burst through it, charging at Milleniumon, "MILLENIUMON!" they roared her name as they jumped at her.

"ASMODAIMON?!" everyone declared in surprise.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" Milleniumon declared as Asmodaimon brought their right foot at her face in a kick. She reached out and grabbed their leg with one hand, causing them to swing their left foot at her. "Stop it!" she shouted angrily as she grabbed their other foot.

They raised their left arm and a sword extended out of it, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung the sword at her neck.

Milleniumon's eyes widened, "Oh crap!" without thinking, she punched forward with a free hand at full force.

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in unfathomable agony, and they let out a high pitched scream of pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Everyone cringed. Lunamon gulped and shuddered, "Ooh, bad touch,"

Milleniumon's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Her hands let go, and Asmodaimon dropped to the floor glowing. They then separated back into Tyson and Azmon, hands held to their groins as they continued screaming in unyielding pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Milleniumon backed away as she apologized, "I-I'm terribly s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to…. Umm, uhh… i-in my defense, you were going to cut off my head,"


	4. Screwed by Destiny

_**Screwed by Destiny**_

* * *

**Evening, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

Everyone took their seats. Tyson and Azmon had stopped screaming, but now they each had an ice pack on their groins. "Why are we even talking to her?" Azmon complained. "She punched us in our family jewels!"

Persiamon patted his head from her seat beside him, "Well, in all fairness, you did try to cut off her head,"

"But still!" Tyson pouted from his seat next to Azmon.

"Umm, can we begin?" Gallantmon asked them. They nodded, and he continued, "Very well then, today we have a special guest with us today, madam Milleniumon, head of the Dark Area army," he gestured to her, and all eyes turned to her.

"S'up," she replied. "So I repeat, what the f*ck do you want to talk about?"

Ophanimon coughed, "Well about that, we would like to know what you plan on doing next?"

Milleniumon shrugged, "I don't know anymore. Armageddemon is stuck inside me, struggling to get out. If it does get out, I'll die and thousands more will die with me. I'm at a loss on what to do next. All because of ChaosGallantmon, damn his soul to oblivion," It was true, she had no idea what to do. While she was having her late breakfast, Dracomon and Catastromon had told her everything about ChaosGallantmon. How he had attacked them, how he claimed that he was going to be all-powerful, and how he was a pedophile. The last one completely threw her for a loop. She had no idea he was like that, and it terrified her to find out that the money she paid him he used in support of his disgusting interests. All that they told her pointed to one thing: ChaosGallantmon was planning to betray her. Summoning Armageddemon was his idea, not hers, but she had done it anyway. She had committed genocide on her own troops, all because he had called it her destiny. And what had she gained from this? Armageddemon was trapped inside of her pocket dimension, and she had no way of controlling it. If it forced itself out, she would die, and Armageddemon would ravage the world. She couldn't hold it inside her forever; she would have to let it go sometime. Was this her destiny?

"So you really have no idea what you want to do?" Sleipmon asked her.

"Like I said, I have no idea. I've been screwed by fate," she answered glumly. "Unless someone can kill Armageddemon, the Digital World is in constant danger of it getting out,"

"I see," Magnamon nodded.

"But we all fought it, and we couldn't do anything," Crusadermon pointed out.

"I know," Milleniumon answered. "Looks like we're all screwed now,"

Catastromon interjected, "So I assume that means the war is over then?"

She sneered at him, "Of course it does! The only reason I started this war was to become invincible, to gain dominion over the Digital World. Now it's all backfired. I'm as good as dead, and so is everything else. Armageddemon will get out eventually, and then we're all dead,"

Abby stood up, "Not if we can get stronger!"

"Hah!" Milleniumon snorted. "Like that will do any good,"

Arashi stood up as well, "Of course it can! If we train some more, practice some more, then we can get stronger!"

"Yeah!" Tyson stood up and cheered, "We can do it if we try hard enough!"

Milleniumon's eyes widened in amazement. /Do they really think they stand a chance? Are they that brave, or just that stupid?/

"Settle down now," Gallantmon chided them, "If we are going to fight Armageddemon, then we need to be ready. We need to be at our strongest, with all our best troops, all ready for battle!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

Milleniumon looked at them in confusion. /I don't get it. We're all screwed; they know that they don't stand a chance. So why are they so ready to fight again? Are they foolish enough to actually believe they stand a chance?/

"_Hello?"_ she heard a voice in her head.

/Catastromon? Why are you starting a mental conversation?/

"_About that, I need to talk to you later, preferably in private,"_

/It better not be any more flirting, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood./

"_Hmhmhm, surely you jest, or do you really think so little of me?"_

/I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I think I'll skip that question./

"_Aww, I didn't think you cared that much,"_

/What did I say about flirting?/

"_Aww, but it's just so fun,"_

/You know what, you're nothing but a pervert./

"_Really? You think so? How insulting,"_

She smiled. /You always know just how to cheer someone up. You really do have a fetish for being kind./

"_Hmph, it is not a fetish! Why do you keep saying that! Now you've hurt my feelings, boohoohoo!"_

"Hihihihahaha!" she burst out laughing, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in confusion. "Hihihihahaha… sorry, my bad," she wiped a tear of amusement from her eye. She cleared her throat, "Please continue,"

"Umm, okay," Sleipmon continued, "Since the war is over, let's keep in contact. If you need any help, let us know. It's about time for bed, so you may go to sleep back at the infirmary. If you want to leave, you may do so at any time, but could you please inform us before you do so?"

She nodded, "I will (probably)," she promised.

"Good, then everyone is dismissed. If you don't mind us," Sleipmon got up along with Crusadermon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Ophanimon, "We're going to go check on Omnimon in the emergency room. I hope he's okay, Ranamon hasn't left his side in nights," With that everyone went their separate ways.

"Yo Azmon," Tyson called over to his partner, who was having a conversation with Persiamon.

Azmon nodded to her and ran over to Tyson, "Hey buddy, can you do me a favor and digivolve me?"

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

"Because," he started blushing, "this form would be too awkward," he winked at Tyson.

"What do you me-" Tyson began before he realized, "Oh you lucky devil," he reached for his digivice and pressed the buttons…


	5. Honor Before Reason

_**Honor Before Reason**_

* * *

**Night, Heaven's Court Infirmary**

She lay down on her belly in the bed. She couldn't get to sleep because of the thoughts and questions that nagged through her head. /What are they thinking? They can't beat Armageddemon! How can they win? How can I win? If I don't find a way to control it, I'll die. Or, on a worse note, I'll have to constantly release it and reabsorb it. The destruction and death it would wreak upon the Digital World would be unfathomable, plus there's a very good chance I'll get killed whenever it rampages./ She sighed. /I only wanted Armageddemon so I could use it as a bargaining tool. I never wanted to actually release it. The first time I released it was just a demonstration, all I wanted was power and invincibility, not genocide. Damn you ChaosGallantmon! Condemn his soul to eternal damnation!/

"_Hello?"_

/Oh, Catastromon… did you hear any of that?/ she asked nervously.

"_Of course not, I can only hear the thoughts you send towards me and vice versa,"_

She sighed. /Oh yeah, I forgot. What do you want?/

"_Please meet me outside the room, and please be quiet. I have something I think we need to talk about,"_

/It better not be any more flirting./

She could hear him mentally face-palm, _"This is more important than flirting!"_

/Whatever./ she got out of the bed and quietly, for one of her size, walked out of the infirmary. She took extra care not to wake the sleeping Dracomon. /Now where is he?/ she looked around the hallway. /Dammit, Catastromon where are you?/

"_Try my room,"_

/I am not going inside your room, for obvious reasons./

"_I meant outside of my room,"_

/Whatever./ she walked to the hallway where all the rooms were. "There you are!" she whispered as she caught sight of Catastromon.

"Ah, hello, how are you?" he whispered the question.

"Enough smooth talk," she told him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He breathed a sigh, "I said that I would make it worth your while if you helped us, and I plan on keeping my promise,"

She backed away nervously while blushing, "Uhh… what do you mean by that? I am not getting in your bed!"

Catastromon's eye widened, "Whatever are you talking about? I was going to help you control Armageddemon!"

"Oh!" she said while blushing, "That's what you meant,"

He stared at her in confusion, "Whatever did you think I meant?"

She blushed, "Uhh… nothing!" she said quickly.

"Aaaahaaaah!" a scream of pleasure went through the air.

They both stopped, "What was that?" Milleniumon asked with a blush.

Catastromon was blushing as well, "I think that was Laharlmon,"

"But it came from Persiamon's room," Milleniumon pointed out.

Both of their faces turned red, "Let's go outside," they said at once.

**Night, Outside of Heaven's Court**

Catastromon took a deep breath, "Now that feels wonderful!"

Milleniumon sighed. /For a mon, he is such a sissy./ "Now why did you want to talk to me again?"

He cleared his throat, "I said that I might know of a way you could control Armageddemon,"

Her eyes widened, "And you're just going to tell me? WHY?"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "Because I promised that I would make it worth your while for sealing Armageddemon,"

"Oh… I get it," she sighed, "This is some of your honor before reason crap,"

He sighed, "Watch your language,"

"Whatever," she hand waved it, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

He looked both ways to make sure no one was nearby, and then took a deep breath before speaking, "Have you ever heard of the Darkness Loader?"

Her eyes widened in insurmountable surprise, "WHAT?!"

Catastromon cringed, "Not so loud,"

"Oh right," she went back to whispering, "but still, the Darkness Loader?!"

He nodded, "Yes, the Darkness Loader is a device that can force a DigiXros between two digimon, in this case you and Armageddemon, merging you two into a single, conglomerate entity,"

Her eyes widened even further, "How do you know this?"

He breathed a sigh, "You'd be surprised what you can find out through books," he coughed, "Of course, when it comes to the Darkness Loader, I don't know everything. I know what it is and what it does, but I don't know where it is exactly,"

"So I have to find it all by myself?" she asked in a disappointed voice.

He looked up, "Yes, but I can tell you that it's somewhere in the Dark Area,"

She looked up as well, "Really? So I just need to find out where in the Dark Area it is,"

He nodded, "Yes, but if, no when, you find it, be careful. For the Xros to work, your will must outmatch Armageddemon's, if not, well, try not to think about it,"

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that it's a big gamble,"

"Yes," he replied with a nod, "But I have faith in you, I know you can do it,"

She smiled, "It's pretty odd that you'd put your faith in an enemy, especially since you're putting your faith in them to find an object that could very well lead to your own destruction,"

He smiled inwardly, "As you said, honor before reason."

She smiled again.

"Besides, I know you want dominion, not genocide," he said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because," he answered.

"Because why?" she asked.

"Just because," he repeated.

"Hmph!" she smirked, "You're pretty weird,"

"You're pretty too," he replied.

She blushed, "What did I tell you about flirting!"

He shrugged, "Whatever. You might as well be off back to the Dark Area. You have things to do, don't you?"

She nodded, "Fine then, see you later," She raised an arm, and a portal opened. "If I ever go wild again like that time with your chosen, remind me to snap out of it, 'kay?"

He nodded, "Certainly,"

She smiled, "Good, I don't feel like killing them. They seem fairly nice, funny too," she sighed, "I've been under so much stress lately,"

He nodded again, "I know,"

"Peace," she shot him a peace sign as she went through the portal.

It closed behind her, and Catastromon let out a sigh, "You can show yourself now, Alphamon,"

"I'm surprised you spotted us," Alphamon responded as they walked out of the shadows. "Honor before reason, eh?"

Catastromon let out a deeper sigh, "I know," he looked up to the stars in the sky, "The sacrifices I must make,"


End file.
